harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Trolley witch
|died= |blood= |alias=Honeydukes Express lady |title=Trolley witch |hidep= |nationality=British |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Grey |eyes=Dark |skin=White |hidef=hide |family= |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart=Lord Voldemort |wand= |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job=Honeydukes Express pusher |house= |loyalty=*Hogwarts Express *Albus Dumbledore *Ottaline Gambol }} The Trolley witch '''(born before 1830, fl. 2020) was an elderly British witch who was one of the two known crew members aboard the Hogwarts Express, and the wizarding train on Platform Seven and a Half. She came around during the middle of the journey, pushing the Honeydukes Express, with lots of confectionery goods to purchase. Biography She was hired around 1830 by Ottaline Gambol. She claimed to have made around six million Pumpkin Pasties and revealed to Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy that she secretly made them into mini grenades. She then threw one to prove it. She also claimed to have done something to Chocolate Frog Cards too. She stated that people buy her food but never really notice her and that she couldn't recall the last time someone asked her name, something which she herself has even forgotten. In 1993, she provided Cauldron Cakes to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. When they tried and failed to wake Professor Remus Lupin, noting that he looked like he could do with food, she kindly noted that she would be up front with the conductor if Lupin were to wake. In 1997, she attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. She apprehended Albus and Scorpius when they tried to get off the Hogwarts Express, stating that others such as Sirius Black and his cronies and Fred and George Weasley have tried before but failed. She told them that the train does not take too kindly to students trying to get off it before it reaches its destination, and transfigured her hands into claws to scare them. She then asked them to go back to their seats. When the two nevertheless escaped, she was highly embarrassed. Personality and traits and Scorpius Malfoy]] The witch was elderly and slightly hunchback. She was however, a solemn but kind person, treating and serving all the passengers of the Hogwarts Express equally and kindly. However, she would become upset when students would try to get off the train and would turn more sinister, transfiguring her hands into claws to scare them, in order for them to sit back in their seats, showing she was fiercely devoted to upholding the rules of the train. Magical abilities and skills *Transfiguration: She was able to transfigure her hands into claws to scare Hogwarts students who tried to leave the train. Human Transfiguration is a very difficult branch of transfiguration, implying she was highly accomplished in this notably complex and scientific branch of magic. *Charms': She was able to conjure a non-corporeal Patronus, a mark of superior magical talent and skill given the immense difficulty of performing such an advanced protective charm, implying she was very proficient in charm-work overall and a powerful witch as well. Behind the scenes *The food trolley lady was portrayed in ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by Jean Southern, while in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, she was portrayed by the late Margery Mason. It may be possible, however, in the film, that the two trolley witches could be two entirely separate individuals. *In the level "News From Azkaban" in , some students are standing in front of carriage doors on the train, and one must levitate sweets from the trolley to the students' hands, for the doors to open. *Because of the Trolley witch's behaviour in The Cursed Child, some have believed her to be some sort of magical incarnation or an illusion of the Hogwarts Express itself rather than being an actual living witch. *Aged around 161 at the time of her first appearance and 190 in The Cursed Child, she was an unusually old witch. *The Trolley Witch is possibly the oldest living witch in Harry Potter, unable to remember even her own name Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * '' '' Notes and references de:Imbisswagen-Verkäuferin es:Bruja del carrito ru:Продавщица сладостей fr:Sorcière à chariot pl:Pani z wózkiem no:Matvogn-Heksa Category:British individuals Category:Centenarians Category:Females Category:Hogwarts Express crew Category:Honeydukes Category:Unidentified individuals Category:Wizards